After the Race OneShot
by CupcakeKatie
Summary: The big race had just ended and the boys of Iwatobi Swim Club just swam their hearts out. But before they leave, Haru decides to wash up in the locker room...with Rin (THIS CONTAINS HARD YAOI! (BOY on BOY) SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE , DO NOT READ! )


"Hurry, Haru! The Relay is about to start!" Makoto shouted as all of the Iwatobi Swim team raced to the swimming tournament.

"I think we're going to make it!" Nagisa cheered as all four of us darted in the glass doors and hurried to the pool. Haru let out a deep sigh and smiled to himself once they were all checked in.

"Rin…you ready?" Haru started over at the red head, who, seemed too in thought to respond. This moment is one that the two of them had been longing for since Rin transferred to Australia four years ago. His joy was understandable, because Haruka felt the same way.

"Ready, Makoto?" Nagisa excitedly urged him to jump in the water and get ready to win the race! Makoto offered a friendly smile and nodded before he jumped into the water. He dirty blonde gripped onto the side of the diving board and readied himself. Suddenly a loud buzzer went off and everyone in the pool jumped back, swimming the backstroke as fast as they could.

"Go, go, go, go, go, Makoto! Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim Makoto!" he group of people in the stands were cheering for the boys. The girls excitedly held up a large banner that had the team name on it. Haru smiled gently but decided not to let anything distract him. He might have been last in line to swim but he wanted his best game during this relay! After all, it was with Rin.

Rapidly, Makoto swam back up and slammed his hands against the concrete wall.

"Nagisa!" He shouted just as the small blonde boy dove off the diving board and swam faster than he had ever gone during practice.

"Go, go, go, go, go, Nagisa! Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Nagisa!" The crowd in the stands could be heard over everyone else as he swam. Haru's eyes glanced over at Rin who was getting ready to dive off just as soon as Nagisa hit the side of the pool.

"Good luck, Rin."

"Haru…" He turned his head towards the black haired boy and smirked greatly. This was the most excited Rin had ever been to race. It was easily noticeable in his red eyes. Time seemed to pass quickly as Nagisa was coming up. The red head leaned forward, ready to dive as soon as the small blonde boy hit the side of the pool. Then without a moment's hesitation Rin dove off the board, soaring right above Nagisa's head as he hit the pools side. Haru's heart skipped a beat as he watched Rin fly through the water. It reminded him of sharks' movements in the water.

He could hear a loud gasp coming from the crowd when everyone noticed it was Rin who was swimming instead of Rei. Haruka chuckled under his breath, and soon after they began chanting Rin's name as well. His blue eyes sparkled in the light and he readied himself on the diving board. Haru was last to go in the relay, and his speed counted the most. Rin was just starting his loop back to the start and Haru inhaled gently, waiting…

"Haru!" Rin shouted at the moment his hands touched the concrete side of the pool. In an instant, Haruka dove into the pool. Perfect form as usual and sliced through the water effortlessly.

"Go, go, go, go, go, Haruka! Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Haruka" They cheered his name just like they did everyone else's. It made him want to go faster than he had ever gone before. Normally, he didn't care about his times or how fast he was going, as long as he was in the water. Haru somehow felt like he had to win, for Rin.

He turned the loop and the chanting seemed to grow louder. His breathe grew heavier and heart was beating heavily in his chest. Almost…done… Haruka told himself over and over, moving his arms faster and faster.

Haru's palms slammed against the side of the pool, and he jerked his head out of the water. Taking a large breathe of air. He stayed in the pool for another moment, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. A moment later, Haru

felt the gaze of someone on him. His eyes wandered up and he saw Makoto, holding his hand out to help him out of the water.

"Haru…" He smiled innocently like he always did.

"Haru-Chan…" Nagisa was sobbing softly behind him. Haru looked up at the board and noticed that Iwatobi had won. He showed no emotion about it, but honestly. Haru was thrilled. He reached out and took his Teammates hand, pulling himself out of the water. Not even a second later, he heard the sound of loud footsteps quickly making their way closer. Haru's big blue eyes widened and he noticed those footprints belonged to Rin. Quickly he was running closer to Haru. Before he knew it, Rin had his arms wrapped tightly around Haru's neck. Small tear drops were dripping down the red heads cheeks. Soon after Rin hugged Haru, the other two teammates joined.

"Haru, you showed me the best sight I could have asked for." Rin cried silently. After hearing that, Haru's heart skipped a beat and he nodded happily.

Not much longer after the race had ended, Makoto and Nagisa both went to explain to Gou-Chan what they had did, and why.

"I'll meet up with you later, I'm gonna take a shower." Haru stated and made his way to the boys' locker room. The room was surprisingly empty. Every other team was probably out celebrating, or mourning their swim today. No one was thinking of showering off besides Haru. He let out a small sigh and walked over to the back of the locker room. Each shower area was covered by a thin curtain to not let anyone see who was showering. Haru went in the shower stall on the far left of the line up (farthest away from the entrance of the room). He looked around once more to see if anyone was in the locker room, no one still.

Haru then began to pull off his purple and black swim shorts and neatly placed them over the shower head. After he shut the curtain, the water was turned on. The male stood silently under the warm water as to get the chlorine of the pool off his skin.

"Haru, you in here?" A deep voice could be heard entering the room.

"Rin?" Haru raised his voice so the other could hear him.

"Yeah." The voice was getting louder as Rin made his way to the shower. Haru could hear the sound of a swim suit being peeled off the others body. And then he heard the shower on the right of his turning on. The two stood in silence as they showered. Normally, Haru didn't mind the silence, but he felt like he had to say something.

"…You swam great today." He mumbled just loud enough for Rin to hear. In the other stall, he heard a small snicker as if to say 'of course I swam great!'

"You too…thank you for letting me do that."

"Will you get in trouble with your captain?"

There was a small pause

"I'll probably be kicked off the team, but it was worth it for one last chance to swim with you guys…especially you."

Haru didn't know why, but a small blush passed across his cheeks and he nodded. He didn't want to tell Rin that he felt the same. But he felt like he owed it to his old teammate.

"…I feel the same way."

Suddenly, the other shower stopped. The sound of wet footstep could be heard as Rin quickly made his way to Haru's shower stall. The red head pulled the curtains open and walked in, shutting the curtain behind him.

"Ehh?! Rin" Haru's face flushed completely and he attempted to push the other out. However, Rin was stronger than the other and wasn't planning on budging from that spot. His deep red eyes were staring into Haru's. The smaller one felt his heart skip a beat and he stopped trying to move the other.

"Why are you in here?"

"I… wanted to do this." Without warning, Rin lifted Haru's chin up and eagerly pressed their lips together. Haruka's eyes widened and once again, tried to push the other away, which made the kiss deepen. Rin violently slid his tongue between the others lips and violated the inside of his mouth. Eventually, Haru gave in and let the other do as he pleased. The two swirled their tongues around each other, water slowly dripped down their naked bodied from the hot shower. A moment later, Rin pulled away. The two stared at each other, panting lightly from the kiss.

"….why?"

"I've wanted to do something like that with you for as long as I can remember."

"….Shouldn't you only do that sort of thing with the person you love?"

Haru asked clueless to the other. Rin only averted his eyes, a small blush grew on his cheeks and he let out a deep sigh.

"I was doing it with the person I love." Rin reached out and took ahold of Haru's shoulders, pressing him against the cold tile walls. A chill ran up Haru's back at the sudden cold of the tile, but it soon passed.

"I've l-loved you for a long time, since before I went to Australia."

Haru only stared at the other, abashed from what he was hearing. He honestly had no idea that the other had felt like this about him. And for over four years he had felt like this. Did Haru feel the same? He gulped slightly and reached his hands out, placing them both on the back of Rin's neck and pulled his head close, planting a deep kiss on the red head. The action caused the other a moment's hesitation, but he gave in happily, pressing his lips tightly to the other. Pretty soon, their bodies were pressed up against one another causing Haru to let out a small groan into the kiss. The red head smiled a bit and pulled away from the kiss. Their eyes locked and Rin gently took one of Haruka's hands off his own neck and guided it to the hardening area between his legs.

"N-no, Rin." Haru tried to pull his hand away, but Rin was persistent. Nervously, Haru wrapped his fingers around the others member. Now, he had never given a hand-job before. But he knew what felt good to be touched, so it shouldn't be all that difficult. Slowly he began to pump his hand up and down on the others shaft. Rin let out a small gasp followed by a moan. Haru bit his lip at the sound the other was making and continued to quicken his hand.

Not a moment passed before Haru felt the others large hands slide down his backside. Stopping at his rear and then slid one of his fingers inside Haru's entrance.

"O-Ow!" Haru whimpered and momentarily stopped moving his hands.

"Don't stop. If I don't do this, then it'll hurt later on. "Rin started to pull his finger in and out of the other.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Rin let out a chuckle and leaned in, whispering in the others ear.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you go after you kissed me like that, did you?"

Haru looked away shyly, not saying anything and instead started pumping his hand up and down once again. And pretty soon, he felt another finger slide inside of his body. The black haired one bit down on his lower lip as he was stretched out by Rin, though, I was weird. Now that he was use to the feeling, it didn't hurt as much, sure it still felt weird but it was a good kind of weird. Felt almost good.

The two stayed like that for another little while before Rin pulled his fingers out and turned Haruka's body, facing his back to him. Nervously, Haru placed both his hands flat against the shower wall and drooped his head. Knowing what was coming next and doing his best to relax his body. Rin let out a small sigh and spread the others rear-cheeks out. Positioning his hard member at the now stretched out hole. And in a moment, Rin slid his length inside Haru slowly. Haruka's knees buckled and he wanted to scream out. But he didn't want anyone coming in and seeing them like this.

This pain was nothing like that of Rin's fingers. This was much larger. Tears swelled up in the Haru's eyes, which were soon washed away by the shower. Rin could tell the other was trying to deal with the pain, so he didn't move at all.

"So hot…Haru." Rin groaned out in a hoarse voice and held both of his hands to Haru's hips. It took a little while, but eventually the pain became nonexistent.

"C-can I move now?" The red head pressed his chest to the others back, waiting for a response.

Haru kept his gaze towards the wall, too embarrassed to look him in the guy and weakly nodded his head up and down. The other gently kissed the back of his head and slowly began to thrust in and out of Haru. Instantly, the smaller one squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. Small pants escaped his breath as he felt the others member sliding in and out of him smoothly. Rin closed his eyes as well, enjoying the feeling of Haru's heat taking him over. Small moans escaped both of their lips in unison. Pretty soon, Rin started speeding up. A loud sound could be heard as the water from the shower was squished between the two of their bodies, Rin's hips connecting swiftly against Haru's bottom. Wearily, Haru turned his head so he could get a look at Rin's face. He was curious as to what sort of face he was making. Those red eyes that were usually so filled with anger and sadness were now filled with ease and pleasure. An even larger blush passed his cheeks. Muffled moans filled the locker room; nothing could be heard but that and the water spraying from the shower.

Soon, the feeling that was once pain turned into complete pleasure as the two shared their feelings.

"R-rin…I'm close" Haru moaned out and bit down on his lower lip. Squeezing his eyes shut as transparent liquid started to drip from his tip. Suddenly, he felt a large amount of pressure squeezing his member. His eyes darted down and saw that Rin was squeezing it (preventing Haru from climaxing so soon).

"Not yet… I'm not done with you." Rin pulled out of Haruka's rear end and turned him around so the two were facing each other. The black haired one offered the other a look of confusion when he was violently pushed up against the wall, gasping quietly. Rin slid both of his hands down to Haru's inner thighs and without almost any effort, lifted him off the ground. His eyes widened at being lifted up and without thinking, clung to the other man. Not wanting to be dropped. A small chuckle passed Rin's lips at his reaction and pressed his own body eagerly against Haru, slowly sliding his throbbing shaft inside of Haru.

"Ah-h!" Haru squeezed on to the other tighter, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck. Pretty soon, the thrusting started up once again. This time much faster than last time he was doing this. Without even thinking, Haru pried his face away from Rin's neck and pressed his lips against Rin's. Trying to muffle his own moans against the other. Rin closed his eyes and parted his own lips, running his smooth tongue against the others mouth, begging for entrance. Which, Haru granted. He opened his mouth a little, but that was enough for Rin. He slide his tongue inside Haru's mouth and licked all around the inside. It muffled both of their moaning drastically, but the kiss didn't slow Rin down at all. In fact, it only encouraged Rin to go even faster. Haru squeezed his eyes shut, feeling that he was once again close to releasing his seed.

Rin's own length pulsed inside of Haru, he himself was starting to pre-cum inside of Haru. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer. But he continued, slamming inside of his old teammate repeatedly and roughly.

"Haru…can I cum…inside..?

His blue eyes widened at the question but pathetically nodded his head, giving Rin permission to shoot out inside his body. Which meant that he was close as well. The two spent the next minute moaning loudly, their voices echoing loudly through the empty locker room. Haru's eyes started to feel heavy and his vision blurred. His breath became hoarse as he breathed heavily. And without warning, Haru jerked his back off of the wall and released his seed on the red head's chest. He collapsed his upper body against Rin and pated quickly, trying to catch his breath. But Rin was still thrusting. Slamming his member in and out of Haru quickly, his sharp teeth biting into his lip, he grinned when he felt the others warm seed spurted out on his chest and closed his eyes. Shooting his own load deep inside of Haru. His lower body spazzed gently and he almost fell to his knees.

"A..ah..!" Rin almost screamed out as his built up pleasure was released inside his love. Slowly, he slid their bodies down the wall. Both of them panting heavily from what they just did. Haru rested head against the wall and started up at Rin's exhausted face.

"What are you staring at?" Rin averted his eyes from the other, a small blush passing across his cheeks

"Nothing...just can't believe we actually did that…" Haru shrugged and slowly tried to pull himself up. But his lower back was in a lot of pain, so he was unable to.

"..Was it bad?" Rin stood up and pulled the other up with him, gently running the now cold shower water across his own stomach to clean off Haru's seed. Haru could only cling on to Rin's shoulders as he tried getting use to his new pain in his back.

"No…it wasn't bad." Haru looked away and sighed. "I was doing it with the person I love after all."

Rin's eyes shot open and his light blush turned bright red at the word love. Yeah he had said it before, but hearing Haruka say it made his heart skip a beat. And he honestly didn't know how to reply. It was a rare thing to be able to shut Rin up with one word, but it made Haru smile.

It took a while, but eventually Haru was able to stand up on his own. He wrapped a towel around his waist, wincing with each step he took.

"If I end up not being able to swim tomorrow, I won't forgive you." Haru mumbled and walked to a locker, pulling out his swim uniform. Rin let out a loud HA and ran his fingers though Haru's hair.

"I'll take full responsibility…"


End file.
